Honor Amongst Vigilantes
by pinkninjainsanity
Summary: Based in the beginning off the 2007 movie Cat aids the Watcher on nightly patrols when One night she defends the Watcher and is put in critical condition. Awaking in the liar she befriends the turtles and becomes her new family. What will happen when her forgotten past start to arise? With curious events tension arise between two dominate brothers what will happen to Raph and Cat?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Jumping out of my apartment window I ran down the fire escape pulling on my helmet. This was a normal night for me; get home from the spa, eat dinner, warm up and suit up. It's been almost a year since I started this and met him: the Night Watcher. Ever since we met we've been enemies, rivals and now I would put it as friends. His friend with the hockey mask is pretty funny. Jumping from roof to roof I found the Watcher leaning against the wall where we meet up every night.

"What's up?"

"Took you long enough, ready?"

"Bring it on," I smiled under the shade of my helmet making him chuckle as we jumped down to his bike and listened for our first adventure of the night.

"So how are your brothers?" I asked as I sat on a concrete wall that over looked the Hudson River. I was amazed that he trusted me with letting me know so much about him, well, you know what I mean. Then again how I found out was because he needed to vent, I guess a way you could put it is that I was the one he would talk to.

"They're fine; the geek is still putting up with the horrible job of his. He's a genius I just don't understand why he puts up with it," he grunted as he passed with his arms folded making me shake my head.

"Well have you talked to him about it?"

"No, he won't listen to me, and the goof ball he's fine. Still doing children's birthdays, never thought children were so vicious," holding my gut I was laughing so hard I almost fell off the wall.

"You were a kid once explain that one".

"Hey I wasn't that bad," we both laughed as he leaned against the wall next to me, "How's your job at that spa place?"

"Its fine just good god, I need to put up a sign saying don't do feet," I shivered as he laughed waiting to hear what was coming. Before I could start the alert went off and we were off. Jumping off his bike I tackled a few thugs knocking them out as the Watcher laughed.

"God girl I feel bad for your boyfriend," he commented as he took down the rest.

"Have you not noticed? no guy can handle this."

"No kidding who would want too?"

"Hey!" we both laughed as we tied them up and counted how many each took down. It was a thing we did to say who was bad, and for once…I won. "Oh yeah I'm bad, your not, Oh yeah," I sang as I shook my hips and clapped my hands making him shake his head laughing at me.

"You have got to be the weirdest chick in the NYC," he laughed as tapped my helmet. As he did something was reflecting in the alley way. Squinting my eyes I saw it was a guy we missed with a gun aimed at the Watcher. Something in my snapped when I heard the click of the safety being taken off, everything went in to slow motion.

"Watcher look out!" I screamed as I knocked him out of the way and heard the bullet erupt from the barrel. Feeling a force make me fall back a bit I caught myself and felt a strange liquid coming from my side. Looking at my glove I saw blood, looking up the Watcher had taken down the guy and was yelling at me. I could tell by the way he was shaking his head and the echo of his voice as if he was far away. Loosing control of my knees I fell to the ground to be caught in the Watcher's arms.

"Come on Kitty Cat hold on," he knocked his helmet with mine it was a weird way of showing compassion I thought even though I let out a weak smile under my helmet. Picking me up, I felt the pain of my side throbbed making me dizzy as I held on to his armor.

"W...Watcher," looking down at me I smiled up at his tinted visor, "Could you tell me your name?" running up the alley he thought for a moment and looked down at me as he felt my grip on his armor getting weaker.

"Raphael and you?" he asked as I chuckled.

"Raphael," I repeated as I let it roll off my tongue, "it suits you well…" feeling all my strength start to leave me he growled.

"No, no, no, hold on Cat," he yelled at me as my world was consumed in darkness. Even though I had known him for a year or so he was the closet friend I had in a long time. My family died when I was younger and I lost my little brother in a fire that the purple dragons started. If I did die, I knew it would be near a good friend.

* * *

Running in to the lair everyone was in shock seeing me before five am. I had mastered taking of my suit quickly ever since I started. Running around the lair like a chicken with its head cut off I searched for Don.

"DON!" I yelled as he came running out as Mikey was pulled from his nap on the couch. Looking up at me with sleep still in his eyes he laid back down going back to sleep. Not even noticing the dying girl in my arms… were kids that vicious now a days?

"Raph I know you don't like my job but that isn't up to you and…what happened?" he stopped seeing Cat bleeding in my arms.

"She needs help now, she was shot…trying to save me," I finished looking down at her feeling my anger start to swell in my throat causing a huge lump. Donnie nodded and led me in to his lab where we took off her uniform and helmet. When I took off her helmet I was frozen…she was gorgeous. Listening to Donnie shuffle around and inject her with something I was pushed out of the room so he could perform his surgery.

"Raphael," looking up Splinter stood in front of me giving me a weary look, "Your actions have caused harm to this young lady".

"She was protecting me, he was meant to shoot me but she…she," I punched the wall giving out a yell making Mikey fall off the couch completely awake now, "Why did she have to push me away, she wouldn't be in there if she didn't," I felt my heart start pounding as the lump in my throat start to throb. I could feel Splinter's hand on my shell as he nodded and understood.

"So she has been helping you," he chuckled, "I saw on the news that Watcher had gained a friend. She is a talented young lady, I'm excited for when she wakes up," he smiled walking away. 'Splinter knew I was the Watcher?' then again I guess a master would know his student's style…then I thought about what he said, 'Wait wakes up…Oh no she'll…' I was pulled from my train of thought when Don came out of the lab whipping his hands. Running up to him I shook him putting him in shock which then turned in to mild irritation.

"Is she alright, please tell me she's alright."

"She's fine; the bullet went through her side. It didn't hit any organs, your lucky she's smaller than you. If that had hit you…you would have been dead hot head," he shook his head and walked back to his room as Mikey gave me a weird look.

"We have a new house guest," I muttered as he started to get excited. Walking in the room again she was covered up with a wool blanket. Looking down at her I sighed, "thank god" was the only phrase running through my mind as I thought of one of the many important things I could have lost. She helped me with my temper, I could talk to her, and she would even act silly to get me to laugh. Rubbing her cheek I laid my head down and slept next to her, I couldn't leave her…she never left me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Waking up I felt something cold against my bare back. Opening my eyes I found lights shinning down on me. Was I in the hospital? Leaning up I started looking around and found I was in a small lab room of some kind. Slinging my legs from the table I wrapped the blanket around me and cautiously looked around for a weapon of some sort but I doubted that I small pencil would do much. Walking to another room I looked around at the strange architecture. Wires and cords hung from the walls powering the whole place. Must of took a long time to get this place up.

"This must be some kind of living area," I thought seeing the huge wall of televisions and couch. Silently keeping to the walls and pillars there was no sign of life. Coming from behind the pillar I sighed and came out of my hiding and sat on the ledge of what looked to be a small book nook.

"Hey your awake," looking I saw a turtle like creature with a red mask and walking on two legs? Was I seeing this right? My mind was trying to figure out if he was really there or if I was still on what ever they gave me. Shaking my head I watched as he was approaching me. I then noticed something…the Watcher wasn't there. Seeing two blades at his belt I jumped up and got in a stance glaring hard.

"Where is the Watcher, I'm warning you I will tear this place apart if I have too," I threatened as we circled the other.

"Look you got it wrong it's…" at this pointed didn't care; I was still trying to see passed my drugged hysteria as my anger was taking over.

"I don't know what you are or who and I really don't care. Where is Raphael!" I barked as the turtle started to growl in frustration.

"Would you shut up and listen to me," he barked back as he placed his hands on his blades. When he did I started my attack, my father taught me to never let a person get too close to his or her weapons; if they did your dead. Knocking the turtle back I stole his blades out of his belt and twirled them and tossed them in opposite directions and stood ready again.

"Nice try, let's just say I had a really good teacher," I glared as he lost it and started to attack me. Fighting, I was thrown back making the blanket showing off my tan body. Watching as the turtle blush he shook his head as the lights were turned on. Looking around I found two other turtles coming to me. Finding a spear near me on a weapon's rack I twirled it and stood ready till I heard clapping.

"You were right my son she is very talented," looking over I found dojo like sliding doors where stood a rat in a brown kimono and a wooden walking stick.

"Who are you….How?" then I thought of the Watcher and glared, "Where is…"

"Cat…" looking up at the turtle I was just attacking he was looking down at his feet as my eyes widened. That was…dropping the spear I shakily walked up to him and touched his shoulder. His voice, his body language and heaven knows his temper, it was really him, helmet off in all: the Night Watcher or as of recently Raphael.

"Raphael?" I asked as he nodded and looked away taking his face in my hands as I was on my tip toes I smiled, "I knew you were different," I laughed hugging him.

"Well this is new, I thought she would scream like everyone else," looking back I smiled at the others and smiled at the orange masked turtle.

"I'm going to take a guess and say you're the goof ball," turning to the other in the purple mask I smiled, "And you're the genius," they both looked at Raphael as he shrugged. The one in orange jumped up to me and smiled.

"I'm Michelangelo but the cool guys call me Mikey who are you?" he smiled making me laugh as I let go of Raphael.

"Catherine, Catherine Danica Thompson," I smiled as he gave me a playful hug making me laugh and hug him back.

"I'm Donnie, Donatello," the other one babbled making me smile as I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for helping me, I have a feeling this is your handy work," he gave a slight blush and nodded making me giggle.

"No problem I don't recommend you doing that again though, you got lucky," he smiled as I heard someone clearing their throat. Turning I found an older rat smiling up at me as he guided me to the couch.

"Tell me how did you meet my son?" I looked up at Raph as he leaned against the wall waiting for my answer.

"Well, almost a year ago the Purple Dragons started to mobilize again and so I thought to help them go back in to retirement. One night we both showed up at the same spot and thought the other was with the Dragons so for a while we fought each other till we both learned the truth and it just went on from there," I explained as Mikey laughed.

"Wait she's the one who gave you all those bruises? Man, I think I'm in love," he teased as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I bet you are wondering of how we have come to being," the rat commented. Shaking my head he started the story of how they came to be now. "But as you can see my oldest, Leonardo, is not here. He has been on a journey to find and in better himself. He has been gone for a long time we all miss him dearly," Master Splinter looked down as his ears flattened. Giving him a warm smile I held the old rat making him hold me back. "You have a warm heart Catherine and an open mind I thank you," getting up I glared at Don and Raph who looked a bit scared.

"Alright boys cough up my cloths I would hate to make a habit of standing in a room full of men in my knickers," Splinter laughed remembering I was only in a blanket as Don ran to his lab probably trying to find what was left of my suit.

"Come on I think a friend ours has some cloths she left here," Raph led me up stairs and shuffled through a box throwing out some cloths. "Here try these," Raph handed me some cloths and ushered me to the bathroom. Pulling on the faded jeans which rested low on my hips and the shirt was a bit short for my liking but cloths are cloths. Coming out I saw Raph watching TV with Mikey as Don was working as a telephone marketer. Shaking my head I started to feel the pain killer Don gave me start to wear off as each step to the bottom of the lair added more pain to my side.

"Hey looking good," I turned seeing both boys from the couch smiling and smirking at me.

"Are you ok, looks like the pain killers wore off," Mikey wondered worried as I gave him a gentle smile which he returned smiling like a silly fool.

"I'll be fine, plus it reminds me that I'm not as invincible as I think I am, thanks though it's really sweet," I giggled as he stood on the cough and hugged me making Raph growl annoyed.

"Yeah, Master Splinter can we keep this one?"

* * *

Getting up to get another soda I found Catherine bending over best she could in the fridge and drinking one of my sodas. This may have been a problem with Leo but…with her it didn't bother me. Her long chocolate curls cradled her face as her bright sea green eyes closed and enjoyed the cola. Shaking it off, I walked behind her grabbing a soda. She then moved her hips so she was in my way, this went on for a while as she laughed and giggled.

"Alright," picking her up gently making sure not to hurt her I and walked to the couch. Dropping her on Mikey only making her giggle more as she winced slightly, "Now I can get my soda in peace".

"My turn," Mikey tackled her and started to tickle her slightly as she was then pulled her in to playing video games. Watching them mingle, she and Mikey started to trash talk till something caught her eye. Smiling she ran and kicked my punching bag as she did she wore a wild smile till her side started to hurt her which soon followed Don's nagging from across the their.

"My kind of gal," I smirked as she then went in to Leo's part of the lair and looked through his books then taking the one her eyes were fixed on. Watching her as I held my soda she started reading and sat down in one of the bean bag chairs relaxing. She was definitely enjoying her book as she smiled I felt the sides of my mouth perk up. I know her laughs, her movements, but I never got to see her smile till now. Staring at her across the lair I couldn't stop staring. Something about her eyes were different than people I've met. Her smile was brighter than anyone our age, well except for Mikey but that's different. Something about her also reminded me of Leo… Even though she was never demanding of where I went or what I did she looked after me like he would. Even if he did walk out on our family, the things he did for me I'll never forget but what he did to us, I'll never let go.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Donnie was making me stay in the lair till my side was better and would nag me when ever Raph and I got in a tangle of wits. I was personally fine, but I knew Donnie was right. Master Splinter wanted me to take Leo's room for the moment but I asked for the couch, some how I ended up with Raph's room. Being there all I was allowed to do was watch television with everyone and read in the nook. Raph wouldn't come near the nook for some reason, something about it hurt him. I knew the difference between dislike and pain when it came to him. Raph and I some how understood each other and we didn't have to ask. Which was good, I hated that phrase, "Are you ok?"

"I know there is one pack left at least," Master Splinter pouted as he searched for some tea in the cabinets, going back and forth from each one in a repeated cycle.

"Master Splinter, I could make you some herbal tea or home made just tell me what you would like," I explained as I sipped my coffee from the fourth batch Donnie made for himself.

"I don't want to trouble you Catherine," I laid my hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Give me an hour," I smiled and hugged him as I raced out of the room and barged in to Raph's room making him fall out of his hammock. Since I was staying in his room Don and Raph moved in a bed for me… I could have easily slept on the floor but I'm not going to complain, it was really sweet of them. "What the hell Cat," he growled rubbing his head as I helped him up.

"Sorry just excited I need a coat," I shuffled through the box of extra cloths I've been borrowing.

"Why are you excited?"

"I'm getting some ingridence for homemade tea. I use to make it all the time but since I moved to my new apartment and started the job at the spa I haven't had time to make any," I explained fast leaving him in a daze. Smiling I nudged playfully him before racing down stairs as Master Splinter looked up and smiled.

"I have decided to let you make your favorite," I smiled back and hugged him.

"Are you still trying to figure me out?" he chuckled and waved me off making me give a small laugh, "So Chamomile tea?" I asked making him nod. Rushing out I felt someone grab my coat tail.

"Oh no you don't, your not going without me," Raph pulled me back as he put on a large trench coat and fedora as he did I turned around I looked at the boys and skipped over to Donnie.

"Don, do we need more coffee?" I asked as he was writing and kept checking his computer. "I will ask again what kind of coffee and what creamer".

"Columbian and you pick," nodding I hugged him and threw a pillow at Mikey before walking to the entrance where Raph stood with his arms crossed.

"Now can we go?" he smirked making me roll my eyes and return it.

"Didn't ask for a baby sitter…"

"Yeah well too bad your still grounded; you don't have a choice," laughing I walked past him as he opened the wall to the sewers. We walked up we hopped on his bike and sped off, luckily for us it was early in the morning. Walking through the produce I took all the ingredients off my list along with Don's orders I checked out with Raph also paying for his share for him and Mikey.

"So when did you learn to make homemade teas?" Raph asked walking in to the kitchen covered in sweat and filling a glass at the sink then chugging it down. Sighing he sat at the table trying to calm down and relax.

"My mother, she was an herbalist even owned her own shop. She was very popular with the midwives. I would help her in her shop when ever my father wasn't training me," I smiled as I started to chop up my roots and herbs. Starting the boiling water I twirled around him feeling his amber eyes on my every move.

"What did your father do?" I stopped and felt my heart stop. Flashes of red and people screaming was the only thing that ran through my head, shaking my head I smiled.

"I'm not to sure, but all I remember is that we moved a lot and that my father knew his way around weapons, well, as you can tell," I chuckled trying to destroy what tension there was from the topic. He seemed nervous about what I said. Sitting next to him I laid my hand on his hand and stared up at him as he stared at the table. "Raph," he looked over at me finally and we stared at each other for a while till he shook his head and stood up.

"Waters ready," looking up I started to pour the mixed spices and herbs in the water and took it off the burner letting it steam for twenty minutes. When I turned around Raph was heading in his room to sleep. Even though I didn't go with him anymore he still went out on patrol. Pouring some tea in Splinter's mug I gave it to him as he was watching his shows. Sitting down with him I sipped my tea watching the soaps as he sighed.

"This is better than the tea we buy from the store," he smiled applauding me as he sipped the tea. "I haven't seen Raphael this calm since before his brother left, thank you Catherine," whipping my head around I tilted my head as he shook his head and chuckled returning to his show. Standing up I checked on Don and refilled his coffee and made it the way he liked it and returned it to him before he noticed it was gone. Mikey wouldn't be home till after five so I was left alone. Drawing out the book I had started I began to read again in the nook. I didn't want to wake up Raph since he left himself with little sleep.

"I have dinner," Mikey came in with pizza. Putting down the boxes he hugged me and jumped over to the table as I took a plate to Don who was finishing work with a soda.

"Thanks Cat," he gave me a weak smile.

"Keep it up soldier," I smiled and hugged him. Going back to the table and took another plate with Raph's favorites.

"I swear you spoil him," Mikey commented as he sat at the table with Splinter joining him.

"Hey when someone is out all night putting Purple Dragons to the curb, you sleep all day. I'll wake him up," I walked up stairs as Mikey laughed.

"Better you than me," smiling I opened the door gently to see Raph in his bed for once; he was starting to grow fond of it. This was fine by me I was starting to like his hammock. Walking over to his lean form I put the plate down and rub his shoulder.

"Wake up Raphie, I have pizza," I smiled as he rolled over and looked up at me still asleep.

"I'm jealous of that boyfriend of yours," he teased as I stared down at him never moving my hand.

"As I said, does this thing look like it has a boyfriend," he smirked.

"Yeah your right tits are too small," slapping his chest making him laugh harder as he started to eat.

"My breasts are nice and perky thank you very much," he laughed and shook his head as I let him eat and get ready for the night. This was the daily schedule since I got shot. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy it. I wanted to get back to out with Raph, go back to work at the spa, and sleep in my own bed. Playing around with Mikey at the table Don finally joined us as Raph came down stairs and started to tease me picking a fight.

"Just you wait when Donnie lets me off my leash you're going down hot head," I laughed as Don smirked at me.

"Who says you're on a leash still," whipping my head around a huge smile grew on my face as I then instantly tackled Raph. Starting our fight Master Splinter shook his head before walking to the table. Pinning me to the pillar he panted and smirked. I felt my face grow hot and my heart stop. His rugged hot breath hit my cheeks as he stared down at me with that irresistible smirk. His amber eyes were fixed on mine making my face heat up. Ever since I got to know him without the helmet I found myself lost in his fierce eyes and firry spirit.

"Got cha kitty Cat, and now I'm going out," he his way to the door.

"I'm going too," I smiled remembering my suit being in the same bag as the Watcher uniform.

"No your not," he growled as he turned to me as I gave him a sly grin. Walking up to him he looked down at me unsure of what to expect as I kissed his cheek.

"I'm going aren't' I?" he was silent in shock for a bit as I put up a huge smile, "Yep that's a yes," I skipped out the door with him storming up behind me as we got dressed and went to save the night


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

After my first night back with Raph on the streets and getting to know everyone more I felt some what complete. I went back to work and showed off my battle scar, I loved the crept out looks, they made my day. At night I would go home and find Mikey or Don there either raiding my fridge or sleeping on my couch. Donnie's job has gotten so bad that he can't sleep without the sounds of his phone ringing in his head. So to get away I happily made him a spare key and kept my window unlocked. Raph and I have become closer and even more competitive then before. Even though they seemed happy to have me around the pain of missing their brother would always come back. It hurt Raph and Splinter the most no matter how much they tried to hide it.

"_Danny girl_," a voice sang. Turning instantly I smiled squealing in glea seeing my number one friend and customer.

"If it isn't April O'Neil," I laughed as we hugged each other.

"I heard you were shot are you ok?"

"I'm here aren't I?" I teased as she laughed shaking her head and started to take off her shirt. Lying on the table I coated my hands in warm oil as she brushed her hair away from her shoulders to let it fall. "So how's Casey?"

"Oh don't start, he's still going out and playing vigilantly. I mean we moved in together and I thought he would settle down a bit but…" she groaned as I worked on the knots in her lower back. Smiling I sighed as I gave a loving rub shoulders to relax her.

"Well from what I have seen is that guys like him take longer to mature, but they bring out that side of us that makes us smile wider and dance a bit more. Let him grow a bit and be crazy with him or find something to exhaust that urge of his," I explained as I rubbed out her knot causing her to moan.

"Guess your… wait you're dating?" she yelped shocked leaning up from the table covering herself with the towel. My face was on fire, even though I was sassy but when it came to guys and dating, I was more timid and shy. Then I thought of the one thing that sent my blush over the edge…Raph and I together. Shaking my head I tried to cover up my pause hoping she would believe me.

"No, no it's not like that. It's just a guy friend of mine… he's very…well," trying to find a word for Raph was difficult. He was definitely a character but he acted differently with me, that bothered me but not in a bad way. It was just different since he found out about me. "He's a character like Casey just my age," I laughed as April nudged me playfully.

"What's that suppose to mean, that I'm old?" laughing we finished our session and went out to lunch like we would. Shopping for my organic herbs she hung out and chatted up the afternoon till I had to go back to work. She's been my only friend that was a girl since I came here, and we were close even though we were some years apart.

* * *

Looking up from my book on the bean bag chair Raph was muttering under his breath and rubbing his shoulder as he circle his arm. Smiling I watched as he stalked to his room. Shaking my head I looked to see Mikey was asleep on the couch and Don at his chair nodding off. Covering up Mikey and tucking him in, I kissed the side of his head. After getting to know him better he reminded me of my brother… sighing I smiled down at him and took a blanket from a chair and wrapped it around Donnie.

"Donnie do yourself a favor and please go to bed," I rubbed the sides of his arms lovingly as he lazily nodded and wrapped the blanket around him shuffling up stairs. Sighing I looked at the lair and started to pick up the empty coke cans and random trash from Mikey's little rat hole he made himself on the couch. Washing the dishes and putting them away I walked up the stairs and knocked on Raph's door.

"May I enter the premises?" I smiled as he opened the door and lay in the hammock. "Need a hand?" I asked as he leaned up giving me a questionable look. "I meant a message hothead, how bad is your shoulder?" I asked walking over to him sitting on the end corner of the bed he left in there for me.

"Yeah think I strained a muscle laying out a few guys earlier," he grunted as I smiled and gently laid my hands on his shoulder.

"Get on the bed so I can help get it out".

"Get on the bed… get it out? What kind of massage therapist are you? Wouldn't that boyfriend of yours be mad talking to another guy like that?" He commented giving his trade mark smirk. Laughing I slapped his shoulder and gave a playful glare.

"Oh shut up, do you want that knot out or not?"

"Whatever floats your boat".

"Then get on the bed," seeing him smirk and open his mouth I stopped him, "Don't even make another joke hothead or I'll let you suffer," I threatened as I walked to the door hearing him snicker behind me. Walking in to the kitchen I shuffled through my bag and found the bottle of oil I had bought for myself and went back up to his room and sat on my knees behind him.

"Just tell me if I'm hurting you alright," I smiled as he chuckled.

"_You_ hurting _me_?"

"I warned you," I sighed as I started to rub his shoulders. I didn't know if it was the oil just heating up like it was meant to or the tempeture in the room, what ever it was it was my cheeks were on fire. Stroking his thick muscular shoulders and upper arms I could feel his tense anxiety. "Raph try to relax, your stress and anxiety is one of the main reasons of your knots. Has something been bothering you?" I asked as he paused for a moment trying to decide on whether to tell me or not. Shaking his head he sighed as he looked at the wall in front of us.

"Nothing just you know our friend that comes out once in a while, well, his girlfriend keeps him from coming out is all…its aggravating," laughing I continued to rub his shoulders.

"That almost sounds like a problem I ran in to earlier today. Raph, he might want to be with her and he's dating her for a reason. Try to look at it in his shoes. He loves her doesn't he?" he nodded making me smile as I rubbed his lower neck, "Wouldn't you want to spend time with that cherished one in your life?"

"Yeah, do you see any green women running around here?" laughing I sighed and thought of the last time I saw April and Casey together. I wasn't much of a person to be gushy or anything, but having someone that loves you even with your flaws, sounds almost like a dream come true. Sighing I knew he … hell, even if it turns out to be a she I knew they weren't out there. Sighing I wrapped one arm around his shoulders and smiled

"I may not be green, but through thick or thin you still have me, alright?"

"Yeah I know…couldn't get rid of you if I tried," he teased as I continued to rub his shoulders.

* * *

Feeling Cat's small hands rubbing my shoulders made my mind go in a haze. Almost forgetting why I was mad earlier. Listening to her, I knew she had a point it's just…he's my best bud. When she wrapped her arm around me I felt my whole body just relax all at once, the pain in my knuckles and even the throbbing of my shoulder was gone. When she let go I almost want to find a reason for her to touch me again, but her massage was good enough for now. Feeling my knots being rubbed out I sighed, thank god she was a massage therapist. Then a thought came to me.

"Hey Cat?"

"Yeah Raph?"

"Why didn't you freak out when you saw my brothers and me?" she was silent for a moment.

"You think I would huh, well to be honest I was more dead set on looking for you. When I saw everyone and you I thought you were an illusion till I figured out you weren't… I was also worried about you, you know passing out in all knowing there was a guy with a gun. If any of that makes sense," her rubbing became faster as she babbled. She would do this when she was nervous; fidget. It was kinda cute though I'd never admit it. Her face will get pink; her eyes would get big as she tried to find something to look at or she would fiddle with something to try and settle her nerves. Letting a small smile leak out I shook my head.

"I get cha, just curious is all, whenever we met our other friends they would freak out when they first met us or called us freaks…"

"Well you're definitely a freak of nature," she teased giggling then gave a gentle squeeze on my shoulders "Though I hope you will never truly believe that," she whispered as she then let go of me and got off the bed and head for the door. She was a passionate person it was just, she was scared to show too much around me. I never understood that. "Good night Raph tell me when ever you shoulders hurt. It's much easier on you muscles if you do and want to continue you're vigilantly runs," she teased making me smirk.

"Sure what girl wouldn't want to rub these guns?" I raised my arms and flexed. Holding her gut she laughed even in the dim light I could see a small blush when she saw me. Stopping as she held the door knob we stared at the other, something about her made me different, made me soft. Looking away I looked back at her.

"Night Cat, is anyone walking you up?"

"No I'm going to read a bit longer and sleep in Mikey's room since he's knocked out on the couch," she smiled as she silently left my room, "Sleep well Raphael," listening to my name roll off her tongue made me shiver. Not in a bad way, just something in her voice, what ever this urge was I needed to get rid of it fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Driving the bike into an alley way then climbed to the top of the roof and found the "side kick," waiting for me. Sitting on the edge was a case of Rockstars and three boxes of pizza.

"Who are you trying to romance Casey?" laughing we clasped our hands together and sat on the edge of the roof letting our legs dangle. Picking up the pack of energy drinks I raised an eye brawl, "No Full Throttle damn dude not even Red Bull?"

"Hey when you buy, that's when you can be picky," he replied taking a gulp. Looking around and behind me Casey gave me a confused tilt of the head.

"Hey no dudet tonight?" Casey asked as sliding his mask on up and grabbing a Rockstar before tossing me one.

"Nah, she's tired from work, and it's a slow night," I commented taking off my helmet letting the radio traffic echo around us. Grabbing a piece of pizza from the closest box near me Casey snapped his fingers as he took a swig of his drink remembering something…which could be hard for him, that bonehead.

"April said she found Leo…"

"What should I care he walked out on us, I really don't care if he comes back," I growled as Casey held my shoulder.

"I know man but maybe she can talk some sense in to him," sighing I shook my head as he had a cheeky smile. "Tell me if this isn't love. Before April left she bought us both front row seats to the Nick's game, how sweet is that?" I smirked at his excitement as I looked across the way seeing Cat walking home. Seeing her skip in her step as she listened to her music on her ipod she jumped on the lamppost and twirls around it and laughed to herself. Shaking out her hair the curls bounced on her shoulders as she shook out her hair sighed before clipping the blush orchid pin on the collar of her leather jacket.

"So new girlfriend?"

"No, that's…you wouldn't believe me," I laughed as he stopped me and pointed.

"Hey I know her she's April's friend, she sees her almost every other day for a massage. Tells me I don't have the hands for it," he laughed as I shook my head. How weird is that, Cat and April knew each other. Then again everything seemed to click some how.

"I know who Cat is," he froze and whipped his head around.

"You better tell me everything".

"She knows about me and my brothers. Funny enough her name is Catherine and just goes by Cat," I laughed remembering the first night we met her. Her fierce glare still sent shivers down my spine.

"So you like her," looking up at him he smirked, "Come on, you think I haven't noticed. Each time she's around us your more protective, get aggravated and cranky come on man, you like her".

"Do not, just don't want to have a little girl crying on my hands is all".

"You're a bad liar, come on Raph tell me this is she hot? You know curvy, a kind of girl you wanna…" growling my blood almost boiled over the edge Casey may be a bone head but not was going tot talk about my girl that way. Smirking as my fists shook Casey held his ground.

"You ever think about touching her I swear I'll…" letting his smirk grow as he looked over at me I thought about what I was doing and looked across the street at her living room window, she was changed in her black tank top and yoga pants and started to stretch. The base from her stereo could be vaguely heard as she and started to dance about with a laughing silly smile.

"Fine she's pretty, but that's all you're getting!"

* * *

Taking over the Hamatos' kitchen I shuffled around making four more batches for Master Splinter; Orange Cinnamon, Spearmint, Chamomile and a Mixed Berry Tea to be safe. For his convince I made him homemade tea bags out of cheese cloth. Smiling at my masterpiece I sighed and closed my eyes for a brief moment before someone slammed their fists on the table making me scream and jump back. Feeling my heart in my throat I looked up to see Raph laughing a little too hard.

"RAPHAEL!" I threw my towel at him whom he caught with smirked.

"Done playing house wife and ready for some real fun?" leaning over the table across from him I smirked back.

"Sure thing, though if I win this time your buying dinner," he smirked back and leaned over the table getting in my face. We both stared at one another with the determination to not back down but I was trying to not show my blush. His eyes, those gold eyes with specks of brown and bits of hazel were truly beautiful when they gleamed like that.

"But if I win, then I get one favor," tilting my head I raised my eye brawl confused.

"A favor… wouldn't that girlfriend of yours be jealous?" I teased by using the same thing he always uses on me. This made him give a light chuckle.

"Just as much as that boyfriend of yours".

"Do I always have to remind you that no one can stand all of this awesomeness," I motioned to all of me making him stand up and cross my arms.

"Then we have no problem then, come on," we rushed to the training area as we stretched out. He would always say that, "What would that boyfriend of yours say?" why though? Looking up at him as we stretched out and get warm I kept pondering. I mean it was an inside joke but now it feels like something else. Shaking my head I bowed to him as he did me as we got in our stances.

"Ready doll," he smirked as we started to circle the other.

"Doll? The only delicate doll face is you mean green," this made him chuckle.

"Mean Green, I like it, but flattery wont help you win. Though you don't have to stop," he laughed taking his first swing as I shifted his weight pushing him past me. As he past me I kicked his shell making him stumble forward as he growled at me.

"Come now give me a challenge?" I laughed giving a cocky smile.

"Oh I'd watch it Kitty Cat, might get yourself in trouble, enough to teach you a lesson". Smirking I started my attack. Throwing punches, kicks you name it but he kept that smirk on his face…it was starting to tick me off.

"What you think I'm cute turtle boy?" I smirked as I punched his side as tried to grab me to knee me. I flipped backwards and stood ready again smirking as I tried to keep moving in little hops like boxers would to stay agile.

"Nah, just thinking that apron and you being in the kitchen is where you should be," growling I had it, charging at him I lunged and kicked him across his jaw. Before my food could graze him he blocked and tried to punch my chest. Redirecting his punch he then lunged at me grabbed my waist and before I knew it I was on my back. Holding my arms down I tried to wrap my legs around him but his shell was too big and soon pinned my legs with his knees. Raising my hands above my head I could feel his hot breath on my chest and neck making my face blush hotter than it already was. The smell of our sweat fill the room, feeling his rough hands clasp my wrists to the floor almost started a spark within me. For a moment no one moved or said anything, catching our breath was the main priority as he then smirked down at me.

"Seems you owe me a favor now," he panted as I rolled my eyes frustrated at the fact I left myself open.

"Fine what do you want?"

"I'll tell you when I cash it in."

"Why would you have the need to fight me for a favor?" He leaned up and sat above my hips and shrugged.

"Never know when you might need it, besides," he leaned down and gave a half smile, "Don't know when I might have to steal you from that boyfriend of yours."

"Raph, do you see any other guys occupying my time other than you all?" he shrugged and helped me up and we started to rest of our work out with the weights. Sitting at the weight bench as he spotted me I couldn't help but let this all bother me a bit. Sighing I knew that he wouldn't make me doing anything bad or humiliating. He might tease me but he was never evil like Mikey could be if I'm caught sleeping on the couch. But why would he need to a favor for a rainy day?


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

A few days after Raph getting his so called "favor" he's been different as he he's gotten an attitude adjustment. He's been, nice. I know it sounds strange but, then again while I think about it, it's was only to me. Having my Thursdays without April was getting boring as everything soon had routine. Don's days off were weekends and the same days he would occupy my couch or we would be having sci-fi nights till it was crashed by Mikey. Raph and I would meet up when ever I had slow days and at times he would crash at my place when nights were rough. As I would spend time with Master Splinter, it was so nice to have a father figure; he would always brighten my day. I felt for the first time in years complete, even though I seemed to help heal the wound in their hearts, I couldn't cure the emptiness of Leo being gone.

Smiling I entered the Hamato home I kept my purse low hoping no one would notice its unusual bulkiness. Starting dinner I made more coffee and refilled Don's cup. Putting the seasoned chicken in the oven and letting the potatoes boil I smiled over my shoulder at Mikey on the couch as I took a bag out of my purse with an excited smile. Taking my brown bag I snuck up behind the couch seeing Mikey was in deep concentration with his game. Standing behind the couch I waited for the right moment.

"OH MY GOD MIKEY," I screamed making him fall off the couch screaming like a little girl. Glaring up at me I watched him give me a mouthful.

"You know I've been trying to beat Raph's score all day come on I was so close why did you…"

"Oh hush I have something better then that".

"What could be better?"

"I don't know maybe the premium, first edition of fantastic comic you wont ever let me forget, oh I don't know Silver Sentry?" his eyes got wide as I held up a paper bag, "But if your video game is more important I could always sell it on eBay," I smiled teasing him as his eyes watered up.

"No don't sell it, show me show me," he chanted as I gave him the bag letting him dig through it.

"I didn't know what all you had so I also bought some others and the graphic novels that you liked from my place. Those are the next volumes so I thought…" I couldn't finished I was tackled by the youngest as he sniffed.

"You are the best…_The_ **Best** Cat thanks," I smiled as I held him back I then felt my heart stop as a flash of my brother came to my view making me freeze. "Cat what's wrong?" looking up Mikey was giving me a concerned look as I smiled shaking my head.

"Nothing so wanna help me finish dinner?" watching him give me his silly smile I rolled my eyes, "Ok I'll let you mash the potatoes".

* * *

Walking in Mikey was for once in his room and Don was at the table sipping his coffee reading what now yesterday's paper was. Walking over I grabbed some left over pizza and heated it up then seeing Cat's purse on one of the chairs.

"Yo where's Cat?"

"It's the reason I'm in my chair. She fell asleep in that bean bag chair she's grown attached too. That might have to change when Leo comes back," he smiled as he looked at Cat who was curled up in the blue bean bag with the books she's been reading.

"What should he care, he's not coming back so I think it's fine if she likes the chair. Not like it's the only one in the world," I growled eating the pizza.

"Whatever you say Raph, though…at times I do think your right," looking down at Don he frowned as I sighed.

"I'm sorry Donnie, it's just," I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck before looking back at him, "we haven't heard from him in almost over a year now…what's the point of hoping he'll be back?"

"Cause he's our brother," Don got up and started walking to the stairs, "I know he wouldn't give up on you Raph, just think of that will ya," he finished as I felt my blood boil a bit. Scarifying down my pizza I walked over to Cat as quietly as I could feeling my muscles ach with every step. Kneeling down next to her a curl had fallen in the middle of her face. Giving a small smile as I pushed the hair out of her face. Even in her sleep she was beautiful; her pink lips, mocha cheeks, and her eyes… Her eyes could stop me in one of my moods faster than Master Splinter ever could. Even in sparing the smirk that would play on her lips when we would go at it would make it hard to concentrate. Especially how her eyes get, they held so much. One moment she was the loving mother hen, the crazy clown to get a giggle out of us, Then her serious cold glare she would have when our helmets were off and she saw the Dragons. Something about them made her blood run cold, her anger probably surpass mine. What ever that did to her, I knew that hatred would never leave. I was just glad she never looked at me like that, I was happy with that smile she would give me in the moments no one saw. It was loving and warm, it was already bad that she knew it would get to me, though she never used it against me. Smiling at the thought I shook my head picking her up and felt her stir.

"Hey Raph, I need to get home…"

"No your not, your going to bed I'll take the couch," I felt her try to fight me but resisted in her drowsy state. Snuggling in to my neck she sighing.

"You win Raphie…thanks," stopping on the top step I stared down at her sleepy eyes and shook my head. She would always call me that when she was like this, not that I minded, though Mikey wouldn't let it go.

"Nah you just caught me on a bad day".

"Then you better watch out in the morning, I missed my night with you," she a small giggle making me chuckle.

"Yeah sure Kitty Cat, you sneaking up on a ninja?" laying her down she snuggled in to my pillows and smiled. "Night Cat".

"Nighty night Raphie," she lazily waved as I shut the door shaking my head at her. She was definitely a weird girl.

Waking up at seven, two and half hours before work, getting up and doing my morning deeds I could see from upstairs a turtle form on the couch. Smirking I went back in the room and stretched out; I knew Raph would be ready to pounce after I _"sweetly"_ wake him up. Creeping down stairs with out a sound I crept over to the couch and tried to contain my giggles. Looking over the arm of the couch at the sleeping turtle I stood up.

"Prepare yourself Raphael!" I laughed as I tackled the turtle making him yelp and rolling us off the couch when I was on top of him, "Ha is that all you got…you are not Raph," I blushed seeing a blue mask.


	7. Chapter 7 Notice!

Hello fellow readers thank you so much for you comments I highly appericate them :). I have to sadly put a hold on the story, _Honor Amongst Vigilantes_ so I can study for finals. I shall be back soon :D.

Love,

Your Pink Ninja


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Thank you everyone for you patience and your encouragement for my finals . I hope you all enjoy and thank you for all your comments!**

* * *

Ch. 7

Straddling the turtle under me we stared at each other in shock as I felt his whole body tense up. It looked as if he was restraining himself not to attack as he eyed me looking for some kind of threat. Even if he were to attack I would have been still frozen with shock of who I had just tackled off the couch. He was the first one coming out of shock as he blinked a few times before looking away from me and giving a slight embarrassed cough.

"No I'm not…who are you?" feeling my cheeks heat up finally, it clicked. I was on top of the eldest brother. The one brother who had been gone…I was on top of Leonardo Hamato! He was home!

"Oh my god, _your_ **Leonardo**…and…I'm still on top of you. I am so sorry," I blushed as I helped him up.

"Its fine, so you're a friend of Raph's…when did he get friends and…never mind I'm Leo, but seems you already know that," he rubbed the back of his neck at a loss of words making me giggle slightly as my face was still flushed as a tomato. Looking up at him he had his head down and slightly looked up at me in the same state making me give him a small smile which he returned with no hesitation. Blushing I felt my whole body grow warm under his shy smile. Just then the lights turned on. Looking over, Master Splinter gave a proud smile as Raph came in with a box in his hands.

"I see you've met my oldest son Catherine," blushing I looked down at my feet and nodded.

"So your names Catherine, pretty, nice to meet you," Leo extended his hand as I smiled and shook it. His hand was almost as big as Raphs but was gentle I could feel him trying not to hurt me with his grip.

"Thanks, glad to finally meet you sorry about that you see _Raph_ was suppose to be sleeping on the couch," glaring over at him, "When are you up this early?" he was silent for a moment before he sneered to his side and then looked back at me.

"I was getting breakfast, thought you would like some pigs in a blanket instead of cold pizza for once," he growled at Leo as he put the box on the table and storming of to his room.

"Hey Raph wait," sighing I shook my head smiled at blue masked turtle behind me observing, "It was nice meeting you Leo," I smiled receiving his kind smile back.

"Same, finally someone who can get to that hot head," I laughed shaking my head.

"Oh Leo, that's a laugh," I walked off making him laugh a little before stretching and yawning. Walking up to Raph's room I knocked.

"Raph you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just go to work alright?" He growled through the door making me step back a bit. I was taken back. Raph had never held that tone with me like this before. Even if we were out on the streets or trash talking in the training room, this held a lot more malice than I was use to. Shaking it off I knocked again not giving up and also knowing I had to get in there.

"Raph please open the door".

"Why the hell should I?"

"…you have my phone," I whispered lowly feeling his rage seep through the door. A few seconds the door was opened. Coming in, Raph was laying in his bed staring at the opposite wall to me. Closing the door I walked over to him and sat next to him rubbing his shell, "Raph?"

"Its fine, don't need you worrying about me" He muttered as he kept his back towards me. Rolling my eyes, I had enough I turned him over and pinned his shoulders to the bed.

"Alright you knuckle head, it is up to me over what I worry about," glaring up at me I sighed and did something I thought I would never do in my life; open up. Staring down at Raph I cupped his cheek waiting for him to shove me off but, he never did. His glare never faltered as he refused to react or touch me as I closed my eyes, "It's because he came back isn't it?" he looked away and back at me then away again. "Raph nothing will change. Just cause Leo came home doesn't mean that everything will change."

"It always does, Splinter Jr. is home again. Of course it will," stroking his cheek trying to calm his nerves and becoming a bit braver with the slack he was giving me I decided to do something daring. Lying down next to him I held him tight feeling my heart race a mile a second. What was wrong with me? I was here hugging my best friend who was having a crappy day and it wasn't even eight thirty yet. Here I am blushing like a mad woman because I can feel his muscular torso and his thick arms…Shaking myself back to reality I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I understand," Feeling my insides clench up my insecurities started to show through. Raph may have been the closet person I was too but… didn't mean I let him in truly. I made sure that no one would get me every again. Not after what happened to my brother. I swore that I wouldn't let anyone that far. I never understood why the Dragons were after my family but, I wasn't about to find out with them murdering anyone else close to me.

Sighing, I slowly stood up and stared down at the hot headed turtle who stared right back at me. Giving him a sad smile I finally found my words, "Just think of it this way Raph…you still have your brother," I felt my heart choke even let myself remember any of my past I closed the door taking my phone before he could say anything. Walking down stairs Mikey and everyone was up.

"I'm going to work," giving Mikey a nuggy and hugging Don as he held his mug I came face to face with Leo. Blushing we stared at each other for a moment till I broke the gaze by reaching past him to get a piggy. "See you later guys, Master Splinter I will have more tea for you tonight, more lavender and ginger tea right?"

"You are correct be safe Catherine," smiling I waved at them and raced back to my apartment and again raced to work.

* * *

Waking up this morning not only being tackled off the couch but being straddled by a strange girl was something new. It took all of my control to try and not attack her. When I looked up at her she was stunning, even in the dark her eyes shined out like neon green orbs. Shaking myself back to earth I watched the wild curly girl run out of the lair I was taken back. Not just by our first impression but her wild nature. Her bright smile, how she was with everyone and even with Raph. He never lets anyone in his room when he's in one of his moods. Looking up I could see Raph looking at the door like I was, when our eyes met he gave me the deadliest glare before returning to his room and slamming it.

"Sensei, how long have you all known Catherine?"

"As you can tell my son she holds a strong bond with Raphael. It's been a few months but Raphael has known her longer. She's a true beauty wouldn't you say," he teased me making me come out of my daze. He chuckled shaking his head at me before walking past me with his tea, "Its time for my stories". Going to my room I stared at Raph's door and shook my head. Catherine made me curious…what was she to Raph?

* * *

Walking in to the lair Leo wasn't going to bring down my day. Even if he just came in out of the blue expecting to have us fall in to line like damn sheep. I had the hottest girl in New York up stairs, in _my_ bed. Stopping outside the door I felt every nerve in my body tense up as my stomach twisted in to knots. Then remembered what Casey said:

"Come on Raph you know you like her".

"You know most human's aren't up for, you know, big huge mutant turtles," he shook his head through his mask as he took it off watching as Cat slid in to her window safely. Touching my cheek were the heat of her lips lingered a small smirk crept upon my face. A Purple Dragon had almost knocked her out from her blind side, course I took care of it. Just didn't think I would be so lucky when she lifted her helmet and kissed me.

"Sure and she kissed you cause your cute? Come on Raph I have seen you two together so stop being a pussy. Plus if it doesn't work out you always have me," laughing he hit my shoulder walking off as I gave her window a small smile as she turned out the lights.

"Come on Raph you can do this, just tell her how ya' feel and it'll be fine," opening the door I heard a thump. Running in Spinter turned on the lights to see Cat staring in shock at Leo. Smacking my forehead I forgot…she even warned me she was going to attack me. Watching as she blushed embarrassed I could see Leo checking her out. My blood started to boil as they started talking and then she glared at me.

"When are you up this early?" she asked. Remembering why I had woken up this early in the first place, thinking of my plan I saw how stupid this was and growled.

"I was getting breakfast thought you would like some pigs in a blanket instead of frozen pizza for once," I growled as I looked at Leo who couldn't stop staring at her. Something in me snapped as I put the box on the table and started to shake. No, I can't loose it in front of her. Running upstairs I slammed the door and punched the wall.

"Pigs in a blanket! What the hell was I thinking?" I growled to myself as I sat on the side of the bed. I knew I woke up Mikey by the yelp and thud. I didn't care till I heard her at my door. Going through her begs I looked down at my night stand and saw her phone and gave a rugged sigh. Opening the door I couldn't look at her, I was too mad. Feeling her touch I almost felt my inner fire simmer down a bit till she pinned me. Seeing her on top of me and her curls coming down around her, my heart started to pound in my ears. No don't loose it; keeping my glare was hard when her eyes softened like they would for me. Touching my cheek I tried not to enjoy myself as she held me. Letting me go before I could react she said something that hit my chest hard.

"Just think of it this way Raph…you still have your brother," coming out of shock she was hugging everyone and came to Leo who stood there like an idiot staring at her. Watching her leave and what she said to me made me think. I really didn't know that much about her. I didn't know about her family, her friends or what other stuff she liked. She's always been obsessed with us. Glaring down at Leo, the one thing that would make my day would be to kick his shell, but I knew better if Splinter was there. Going back in my room I thought some more. What happened to her brother?


	9. Chapter 8

**~Hey everyone sorry for my tardiness I hope this makes up a bit for it and working on the next chapter as we speak.**

* * *

Ch. 8

Leo being back this meant that the boys were out almost every night. Which meant no more night runs with Raph and he made is quite clear that if I went out by myself he would have my hide. So I tried to stay out of their way. Though Don still comes over on his first night off and would tell me how the brothers were. Raph and Leo from what I have heard have been at each others' throats, which to his surprise was worse than it was when they were younger. Tonight was quiet though; no Don watching tv on my couch, no Mikey raiding my fridge, and no Raph crawling through my window. On an ordinary day I would feel lonely but I wouldn't want them to see me like this, this was the anniversary of the fire.

Pacing slowly back and forth in my living room my eyes never left that cold card board box. which now sat on my coffee table and not hiding from the world at the bottom of my closet. The side of the box read Thompson in sloppy red sharpie. Biting my finger nail I tried to gain the courage to get close to it but noting.

"It's a box…just a box Cat you can open it," sitting down on the couch I felt my pulse pick up as anxiety and fear ate at the back of my brain. I knew if I opened it, I would be facing what happened. Ever since the fire and when the police gave me the possessions that weren't destroyed, I never had the heart to open it. Just looking at the box I all I could see was my brother's and my mother's face. Getting up I went to the fridge, I was ready for tonight. Taking the chilled wine out, I poured myself a glass and sat down again. Staring at the taunting pale box I took a gulp and flipped opened the box fast before I could change my mind.

* * *

Ever since Leo came back I saw less and less of Cat, she would come by here and there but the moment she would I swear The Fearless One and his great timing would make us go out for training. By the time we would finish she would be leaving and hugging everyone as Leo would gawk at her as she left. I could take his training and bossing us around but this was killing me. I couldn't go out anymore meaning no Cat and he would question where I would go every single day! I just about had enough when I finally got my way.

Sitting on the roof top across from Cat's house I tried her phone, finally a night to let off some steam and kick shell with my girl. Staring at her lit window I listened as it went to voice mail. Shaking my head I gave up till I saw someone coming out of her apartments stumbling in a light blue huddy. Looking closely the back caught my eye, written in big bold sharpie was "Mikey's" with stars all over the back. Rolling my eyes at my little brother and his jokes I shook my head. It was Cat alright but what was going on? Why was she out this late? …and why was she stumbling. Waving as she tried to keep her balance a cab rolled up and took her away.

"Oh no you don't," jumping down on my bike below and sped off after her.

* * *

Walking down the street of a shabby part of town, turning the next corner I came face to face with a rod iron gate. Pushing it open I walked in to be welcomed by the eternal silence and the hundreds of grave markers that gleamed in the moonlight. The cemetery was flat for the exception of the right corner where a hill sat over looking most of the small neighborhoods and home to a large willow tree that draped most of the hill top. Under its long swaying branches was a grave marker and next to it a kneeling angel holding her heart. Smiling from afar I made my way to the tree and knelt before them.

"Hey guys," I smiled thinking of what they would say to me. I went on to tell them how I was, my new friends and my job. "Don't worry mom I'm ok," I chuckled as I then felt a shadow come over me. I tensed up slightly till I saw the shadow take off their helmet and their mask's extra fabric dancing behind them in the wind.

"So this is what you meant," turning I saw Raph holding his helmet under his arm as he sat beside me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would you care, you don't even care that your brother is _home_ and _alive_. Go home," I growled letting him have it. I heard a deep loud growl next to me as I was then pinned to the ground with a furious Raph on top of me.

"Listen here Cat, Leo maybe the hugest pain in my shell but doesn't mean I don't care! Plus it's up to me on what I care about and I care about you" he yelled as he closed his eyes and sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?" at this point I couldn't look at him I was out of line and my drunken grief didn't help. Trying to contain my tears I gave a rugged sigh before looking up at him as he helped me sit up.

"This is my family… mom and Josh, my baby brother," I hiccuped as I tried not to cry. Raph knelt next to me just listening as I continued to sob, "I remember the fire, and he was in it. I tried to drag him out but a support beam divided us and I was hauled out by a fireman… they made me leave him. I couldn't save him!" I then broke down and I couldn't stop. "He expected me to save him… I still remember him screaming my name. They never found him after that… I couldn't save him," I then felt him pulled me in to a hug as I hid my face in the nape of his neck. Wrapping my arms around him I could feel his leather glove holding the back of my head gently as he rubbed my back.

"Cat it wasn't your fault, you can't keep doing that to yourself. You were what twelve?"

"Thirteen, at that age you and your brothers were almost at the peak of your training…" he then cut me off before I could finish.

"Yeah by a mutant rat, stop it right now, we're not normal one look at us you could say that and our training was to protect us because we weren't normal. You were a normal girl with a normal life, no one blames you," he tried to comfort me as I choked on my sobs.

"But I did, I expected to save him" I admitted as he pushed me back and gave me the sternest stare I have seen in my life.

"Stop it; you have to let it go, if not for you then for Josh. I know he wouldn't want to see his big sis like this… I wouldn't want to see Leo like this…" he looked down as I looked back at Josh's grave and sighed as I wiped my eyes.

"Your right, I'm sorry," I tried to stand but even sobering up all my energy was drained from that and crying my eyes out.

"Alright time to get the crying drunk girl home," he teased as he picked me up in his arms. Before he turned to leave he stared down at my mother's grave and smiled "You have one hell of a daughter," all I could do was laugh, I knew what she would of said. My mom was always a good with words and always had a good comeback for everything… she would of loved him.

* * *

For the rest of the night we went through the box. She showed me pictures f her and Josh in ta-know-do and school he was a band geek as she was the schools jock. We were down the bottom of her bottle of wine when went to clean herself up as I looked through her mothers charred scrapbook. Cat always had a pretty face and talented; she was in almost all the sports and looked so good in spandex. Even better now that she filled out. Gawking at her old photos I could see her and Josh were so close just by the pictures, kinda reminded me of Mikey and I... So that why she why she was so sweet on him. Smirking I heard a few pings on her window to see Don giving me a weird look.

"What are you doing here, Leo is going nuts."

"Needed some air and this isn't a good time," I watched as he climbed through the window raising an eyebrow while crossing his arms.

"Is this a date kids?" He teased as I sighed.

"No I just found out about her family," he froze then lowered his head in thought and nodded.

"I'll go back and tell them I didn't see you and keep Leo at bay. Stay she trusts you the most," he explained opening the window again making me give a small smile.

"Thanks Don," he had to be the only older brother I had that was awesome more than half the time as he smirked at me.

"Don't do anything stupid bonehead."

"Please she would have my shell," he chuckled as he jumped from the fire escape to the screaming night life below as smooth jazz was echoing from Cat's room. Leaning against her door frame I watch as she glided across her hard wood floor and swayed to the rhythm. Taking a turn from her imaginary partner she was in a long black shirt that almost covered her light blue night shorts revealing her toned mocha legs.

"So other than this what do you do?" I teased making her put her hands on her hips giving me a small scowl before she smiled and let me in. Apparently she helped her friend in her dance studio now and then and would make home remedies for her small list of clients from home. She was really something. Sitting on her bed as she laid next to me giggling we were telling stories of the past as she sat up and wrapped her arms around mine and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Raph you're truly a good guy I hope you know," she was sobering up but the blush still lingered on her cheeks. "Nah just caught me on an off day," "I teased as I smirked down at her, "What would that boyfriend of yours say about me being in your bed?"

"Meh he can suck it up" we looked up at each other then busted out laughing as she snuggled into my side. It was just then I remembered how small she was next to me. Even with both her arms wrapped around mine she still seemed tiny. I was brought out of thought with her light snoring.

Chuckling I laid her down a bit but she clung to me more. "No stay," she gave a childish whine making me let out a light chuckle.

"Alright," lying next to her she smiled as she slept as I sighed. If she put me in the friend zone I think I'll die a little on the inside.


	10. Chapter 9

Ch.9

Walking to the copper elevator doors a smirk lingered on his lips as he pressed the bottom floor and held the button. Seconds later a key pad appeared from the panel, typing in the password the elevator soared down to the depths of the Winter's Tower. Walking out of the elevator four stone statues were lined in a row next to a large computer panel where sat box with a small lock. Opening the box, excitement rattled through his body, this was finally it. Taking out four circle device he placed it on each one of their chest.

"A rise my brothers, a rise dear sister we have work to do," watching as his family slowly came back to life he turned and pulled out a picture of a small tan faced girl with her two front teeth missing. Her eyes were the brightest green as her sea of curls were held up in a high pony tail.

"What do you seek brother?"

"Find the monsters and also find this girl," he showed them the picture as he smirked, "She's now a woman and she's ready".

"Ready for what brother?" the woman asked as he smirked before turning back to the elevator.

"Soon dear sister, find her and the monsters and you shall see," he finished as the elevator doors shut sending them on their nightly missions along side the foot with multiple pictures of the child but how to find her as a woman?

* * *

Coming in through the entrance I ran up to Master Splinter and hugged him tightly. Replacing the canisters with new bags of homemade tea I noticed Leo had everyone in the dojo for afternoon training. Heading to the nook I sat in the blue bean bag enjoying the new book I hadn't read since my high school days. I didn't notice the time go by till I heard a voice awake me from my adventure.

"I see I'll have to find a new book… and seat," looking up Leo was leaning against one of the pillar staring down at me with a teasing smile.

"So you're a fan of the classics, though I didn't see you being in to sci- fi," I smiled as I looked up at his small collection. Pushing himself off the pillar he sat in the chair next to me and chuckled.

"That obvious?" I giggled as I stared back up at him.

"What part did you leave off, I can read," I smiled as he blinked at me dumbfounded.

"Read aloud, uh, ok," he shifted slightly making my smile grow at his loss of words or how to take it.

"What?"

"Just haven't had anyone read to me since I was a kid".

"Well change is good," I commented as he made himself comfortable in the chair next to me as I continued to read Ender's Game. As the pages shifted its weight to my opposite hand I noticed my audience slowly grow as I the story drew to an end. Closing the book I looked up to see Master Splinter and Don were in front of me in the matching seats Leo was in. Don was tinkering in his seat with one of his new inventions as Splinter sat comfortably with his eyes closed soaking in every line, emotion and the fine detail of the story. Mikey laid in my lap staring up at the ceiling as Raph sat on the edge of the nook with his back against the pillar staring at the wall in front of him relaxed.

"So after all that, Ender saves their queen?" Mikey commented as Don stopped tinkering as Leo seemed to be in thought.

"The logical thing would have been to let the queen bugger die, would have ended the threat hence his name," Leo thought aloud as I chuckled. Everyone stared at me as I laid my hand on Mikey's head.

"Your right he could of but did you not understand the ending? The queen didn't want the war nor wanted to see her kind die. Ender saved the queen because he had mercy. Mercy isn't for the weak but a true sign of strength; the strength to not destroy her even though her existence was a threat. Then on he wanted to find a place in the universe where she could be safe," I explained as Leo kept his eyes to the floor as Don shrugged and went back to his lab as Mikey rolled out of my lap.

"I like you reading, you make it exciting," I smiled as he jetted off in to the sewers with his skate board and Raph went to watch TV. Placing the book back on the shelf I turned to see Leo training…again. Sitting on the ledge of the nook I let my leg dangle as I propped my chin on my other knee watching him curiously. Since I have met him he holds no other hobby but reading… or being a personal trainer.

"Leo what do you do other than read and train?" he stopped for a moment and looked up at me.

"I play video games with my brothers but other than that yeah," he finished as he tried to start again before I interrupted again.

"But doesn't that get boring, training all day?" he turned getting slightly annoyed.

"I'm good at it so why change it?"

"Maybe to in broaden your horizon, a good leader keeps an open mind," I commented as his boil started to boil over.

"Like you're an ideal example? I have never seen you do anything but cook and read or go to work, so you won't mind if I keep my so called _boring_ routine". As he was about to turn I lunged off the pillar smacking both katanas out of his hands. Wrapping one arm around his waist and grasping his hand I put us in the proper position of a waltz making him in the female partner's shoes. Turning us fast I could feel his about to retaliate as I then dipped him making him yelp as I help him inches above the ground smirking down at him. Leaning in close I kept my focused stare.

"Leonardo Hamato, you know nothing of me and trust me I'm full of surprises," with that I let go making him give a small gasp as I walked to the kitchen where Raph watched the whole scene with a Root Beer in his hand.

"Sure showed him," he smirked as I took one from the fridge and walked past him and putting the kettle on the stove.

"Could easily show you too," I replied as I took a sip from my root beer and fixed Master Splinter's tea and walked to the dojo.

* * *

Standing up and watching her walk away I couldn't believe what just happened. Picking up my katanas I tried to replay what all had just happened. One second she was on the ledge then next she was in front of me, strong and swift enough to disarm me and take me by surprise. That speed, that strength…and gracefulness? Looking up at her and Raph I was starting to get curious how did they meet? What did she do? And where did she learn martial arts? Spinning my katanas I let them slide back in to the sheath as I felt my heart stop when her focused teasing eyes were intensely focused in to mine. Her bright green eyes were so alive. In that moment I noticed that she had a light hazel ring within her iris. They held a strange brilliant beauty about them... Just like their owner. Coughing slightly I felt my heart thud back to life when that moment kept rerunning in my head. Shaking it off, I noticed Don standing in front of me smirking.

"Done day dreaming?" Don smirked making me look away.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been standing there for a while now," his smirk started to grow, "even long enough for Cat to heat up dinner and take her portion home. She thinks that she wounded your pride. Though I couldn't agree more," he teased making sigh as I tried to walk past him. "You know she has a point," I turned to Don who looked up at me giving a small smile.

"Oh fine, she _may_ be right," I let Don smile in pride, though the weeks of being back I had come to label Don and Cat together we close though never as close as her and Raph. Never thought I'd see Raph so tame around someone it was…new.

* * *

Walking in to my small living room I twirled in my long black shirt and lime green shorts as I then slid across the room in my hot pink socks. Flipping through my playlist on to Ricky Martin's "Viva la loca," on my stereo then turning it up letting it blare through my apartment. Letting the music intoxicate me, I started to shake my hips and roll them here and there as I remembered my steps for salsa. Keeping up with the rhythm of the music and throwing in my own moves I laughed and giggled till I heard a loud knock. Raising a brawl I went to the door and peeped out. No one came to my door this late and Raph and the others used the window. Hearing it again I jumped a bit as it came from my closed curtain window. Slowly approaching it letting my loud music play as I grabbed one of my daggers I crouched ready at the window about to draw the curtain till I heard my name.

"Catherine?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for taking so long for updating yes, I openly allow you to attack me about it in the comments. Though here is Chapter 10 I obviously don't own TMNT I'm not that brilliant yet. Enjoy and yes it has a bit of OC in this, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ch.10

"Leo?" I asked as I opened the window staring in to his dark eyes which immediately stared down. "What's wrong, did something happen?" I asked as I helped him crawl through the window. He shut the window as I started to pace in fret.

"Cat…"

"Did Raph run off again?"

"Cat…"

"Oh god Don's chem. Set… did Mikey…!"

"CATHERINE!" jumping slightly Leo laid his hands on my shoulders staring down at me as I felt my face heat up as he gave a small smile. "No everyone is fine, relax, breath or you'll pass out," he tried to sooth me as I closed my eyes and tried to focus on my breathing. The whole time Leo's hands never left my shoulders but slid to the sides of my arms and as my eyes opened I noticed he was closer. Staring up at him I then realized…I wasn't that tall in general. Everyone was taller than me, even Mikey! Glancing up at him again his stare never faltered which made me fidget under his glaze. It was intense and intimidating but unlike the times before when I saw him training with his brothers or with Raph they were so warm. His eyes were almost dark as night but held so much emotion. It was hot and intense which made feel smaller than I already was, staring back something caught my eye; he was also fidgeting.

"So what is it?" I swallowed as I started to look at everything but him, "Not that your not welcomed, of course your welcome it's just…"

"Yeah, your apartment is nice," he commented giving a small embarrassed smile as he stepped around me to look the living space. "I know I should of called or something sorry if I scared you," he commented as he looked down at my hand noticing I was still holding my blade. Blushing I placed the dagger back on the table with the others before I strolled in to the kitchen and brought out two glasses as I took out some sweet ice tea and placing his glass on the bar.

"So what's up Leo?" I asked as I walked past him to the couch beside him and sat on the arm taking a sip. Standing in front of me he towered over me as I patiently waited for his reply.

"I wanted to apologize, I was out of line," he rubbed the back of his neck taking a sudden interest in his green toes making me smile. I didn't know what it was but something about his slight shuffling and unsure features was almost cute.

"Its fine, I'm also hot blooded, I'm sorry," I smiled up at him as he returned it with a small warm smile. Being under his gaze I felt my cheeks flush. I don't know when I started becoming attracted to large mutant turtles, but then again I was really weird in general.

"I don't mind, its nice change up just took me when I first got back," he smirked teasing me making me laugh and stand up placing my tea on the coffee table.

"Well, I do leave an impression and plus I hear its hard to sneak up on you. So I'll take it as a victory," I smiled giving a proud stance. Making Leo smirked as I twirled at the music as feeling his eyes on me as I started to put away my daggers in my closet behind my coats. Coming out Leo was swirling his tea in thought as I came up next to him and leaned against the bar with him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was thinking since you apparently are full of surprises you could help me come out of my small box as you put it," he looked up at me and smirked.

"I didn't say _small_ but it needed to be widened".

"So will you help me?" letting my head fall back playfully I thought till another Ricky Martin song came on making me smile and look up at him.

"Dancing," I smiled as he looked puzzled.

"Dancing?" I nodded as I playfully twirled in front of him offering my hand. Staring at it then back up at me I laughed.

"If you don't like it then we can find something else," I smiled as he shook his head and chuckled.

"Why not?" taking my hand I raised his arm and twirled and stood in front of him smiling up at him.

"Lucky for us a slow song came on with a bit of rhythm, we'll start with a basic two- step alright?" nodding I placed his hand on my waist as I smiled up at him again, "I'll lead and when you feel confident you can take it. With you right foot you shall step foreword," obeying he stepped forward as I stepped back and following through. "Good and now you shall step sideways to your right and when you do slightly turn alright?"

"Alright," he obeyed his unsure nature and him watching our feet made me give a full hearted laugh as I took my hand off his shoulder and placed it under his chin to look up at me.

"Looking down make you worse and also nothing is sexier than a man with confidence," I chimed as he chuckled.

"Sexy for who?"

"Any lucky girl that crosses your path and in the future that has the pleasure of dancing with you," I smiled as he started to lead when the next song came on. Giving a slow twirl he smiled as down at me.

* * *

Dancing never thought I would be doing this with a girl no less. The only time that I saw people dance were in movies, a ninja turtle didn't really have the need to dance in the job description but… dancing with her was different. Her touch was warm and her voice while she was teaching me was gentle. Guessing I wasn't her first student, judging by the times I would almost get on her foot and she never faltered. Watching her patient smile I couldn't help myself, it was just so tempting.

"Good your doing great," she smiled as I smirked back as I took her waist in my arm drawing her closer to me fast as I then dipped her taking her breath away. Her shocked eyes and her breathless expression was adorable as she was soon blushing. She was a tough girl but she also held a timid cute side, it was like sugar and spice.

"Still good?" pretending to cough and looked some where else before gaining the confidence to look back up at me.

"Yes but your still a bit stiff when you dance and…"

"_And?" _I pulled her closer making her blush increase, what was happening to me I was never like this? It was like my body was moving on its own. I didn't want to let go as my eyes wandered down to her pink lips which almost urged me to continue….no….NO! Bringing her back up I had to gain control again, this wasn't the ninja way. I turned away from her as she did me as I tried to get my Barings.

"And you could use a little bit of practice," she continued a bit breathless as she turned to me with a hint of blush still lingering. Smiling down at her she looked to the side trying to hide her embarrassment. "We could continue to practice or find something else if you like?" how could I find something else? I got to hold her, make her giggle when I would twirl her and be close to her… I shouldn't be doing this, but…

"Sure, it's pretty fun," I smiled as she nodded as we continued with our lesson till we were both tired. Whatever this high was I would get from her it made me different I don't know it was her wild nature, that excited smile or her shyness when a guy was so close to her or was it just me? Shaking my head I could let myself runaway with myself, I was in the moment. That moment was here in her living room, alone and dancing. Holding her close and leading her as that wide smile never faltered. Maybe I did come home at a good time…but, who was she to Raph… I would hate to be falling for my younger brother's girl.


	12. Chapter 11

**~Hello everyone thank you so much for your comments and I hope your enjoying, once again I don't own anything other than my OC, enjoy. :D**

* * *

Ch. 11

Looking through lists of constant number they all started to run together and like almost everything now, it was dull and boring. Putting down the paper work on my neatly organized desk a young woman in a red and white mask cloaked in black stood before me waiting for my full attention.

"I assume you have something useful for me?" coming forward she took off her mask to reveal she light smooth skin. Her beauty could be defined in her high cheek bones and dark mysterious onyx eyes. A beautiful woman Karai was. Though, she was also predictable. A wounded warrior taken from her Lord by force and now was the head of the new head of the snake who was failing as the new leader, slowly.

"Yes, I have found the girl. Her name is Catherine Danica Thompson; she is currently working at the Silver Moon Salon just outside of Chinatown. She living in the Pi-Wong apartments on the top floor, room 385," she finished as she handed me the file. Opening the manila folder was a picture of her currently; I hid my amusement by suddenly closing it and waving my hand dismissing her. "You want me to continue observing her?"

"Yes, we must wait for the right moment, don't move till I make the order," nodding Karai turned while placing her mask back in to place and disappeared just as she had entered. Opening the folder again I took out the picture and smiled. She was with April, funny how small this world truly was. They were at what looked to be lunch and the picture was taken at a distance. She was in mid laugh as her curls bounced cradling her tan cheeks.

"You haven't changed dear Catherine, and I'm sorry I must do this. I hope you can forgive me…"

Saturday morning, it was so good to be off. Coming down to the lair no one was up yet so I decided to grace them with my cooking. Ever since their training had began the lair was full of zombies at least till nine o'clock. Warming the over and starting my batter for pancakes I then put the sausages in the oven as I started to make the pancakes.

"Man that smells good," Looking up I almost dropped my whisk.

"What happened to you?" I almost screeched as I rushed up to a beaten up Raph. Taking my hand as I was about to touch his bruised cheek he gave a calm small smile.

"It's kinda complicated, you see…we kinda ran in to a monster last night and had our shells handed to us," he rubbed the back of his neck as I nodded. Looking down at me with his eye brawl cocked he smirked.

"What?"

"You know you're a little too good with weird," smiling I placed him ice in a wet rag as I made him sit and gentle pressed it to his cheek and eye.

"It'll help with the swelling," I smiled as I placed that plate of pancakes on the table and took out the sausage before starting to cook the scrambled eggs.

"Oh wow, who knew there would be a reward for getting our shell handed to us….Dudes, did anyone get the license plate on the thing that hit us last night?" Mikey asked as he sat down. Don gave a weak smile as he poured himself some coffee and took out a huge book as he sipped. Walking in half asleep and obviously beaten, Leo slumped in his chair oblivious to the world. Giving a small chuckle I then put the bowl of eggs on the table. Seeing how he could barely lift his orange juice almost made me laugh, it was strange seeing the fearless Leonardo so defeated.

"Good morning you look _horrible_," I teased as I watched him almost jump out of his seat. "What, do I look that bad?" I smirked as he tried to shrug himself out of it.

"What are you doing here this early?" he asked as everyone groaned as Raph face palmed himself while shaking his head.

"Who else does the cooking around here?" Raph sighed as Mikey rubbed his sore head. Sitting next to the boys Mikey told me what happened as we all loaded our plates.

"It doesn't make sense," looking back Don was still in the recliner in the living room going through the book as Mikey looked over me. "First the Foot and now a monster…"

"Yeah it looked like your mom dude," Mikey teased before cracking up making Don look back at me as we both shook our heads.

"That would make her your mom too doofus," I gave a small laugh as Leo handed me the syrup then going to town.

"Yeah whatever," Mikey waved it off as I could see Raph's growing temper finally reacting the surface.

"Keep laughing Mikey, last night was an embarrassment…"

"I'll tell you what's an embarrassment, you can't follow a single order," listening to this I tried to stay out of it. I finally figured out that you can't stop these to from arguing… no matter what.

"Oh how cute, your back for five minutes and now your schooling us on our master plan".

"So this is my fault now Raph?" Leo growled back as I finished my plate and quietly left to start washing things up. "I'm the only one suppose to responsible around here?" starting the water I cold hear Mikey shutting everyone up as Master Splinter walked up pour the kettle of hot water.

"Good morning Catherine thank you for the breakfast, will you be joining me for my stories?"

"Of course just need to clean up," I smiled as I started washing the pan I cooked the eggs in then I stopped. That monster attack of the rubble of it will probably be all over the news…Please tell me Don didn't leave it on the news station! If he did then…

"BOYS!" jumping I dropped the pan making dish water splash everything as I then heard a grunt behind me. Looking beside me Leo was currently trying to get past me to put his sink in the water at the perfect time.

"I'm so sorry," I squeaked as I gave him a towel.

"Thanks," he then sighed as Raph pushed past him making him step back as he put in his plate to and glare as he walked to the training room. "Thanks for breakfast Cat".

"My pleasure," I winked making him give a small smile as the bothers walked off.

* * *

Hours of what I could hear from intense training it grew silent as Master Splinter's voice could be heard lecturing them. In the mean time I cleaned up the pig pen, how do these boys live? Pizza boxes every where, empty coke cans, dirty dishes and the cob webs. I am not OCD, but this place made me so. Even after sweeping and dusting I was still done before them. Reading in the nook I could see Raph storming out, jumping up I jogged up next to him as he tried to walk faster.

"Raph?"

"Later Cat…just not now," he shook me off making me stop and look back at the others as Leo stayed in the training room. Don came up to me and gave a weak smile.

"Sorry Cat," shaking my head I plastered a smile on my face as nodded my head to the kitchen.

"Well you all must be hungry; you all trained through lunch, wanna help?" I asked as he nodded and started to make home made pizza. Which consisted of helping me make Mikey behave when it came to kneading the doe… how is this boy alive?

* * *

"Leo?" I asked as he kept training sighing I walked to the weapons rack and grabbed the extra katana. Taking it from its sheath and blocked his sword as he continued his routine.

"I don't want to talk," he growled as he tried to shove me off, getting a bit pissed I glared and disarmed him making his katana fly across the room.

"Who said I wanted to?" I calmly purred back as I motioned towards his sword. Nodding he understood as he picked it up and spun it as we both bowed to on another and got in our stances. Raph and Leo were very similar when it came to anger; they had the need to exhaust it… I guess I was exhaust help for both of them. As I continued our sparing match I couldn't help but think about Raph as Leo's blade almost cut my cheek. I never faltered as I gracefully blocked. He was probably out there right now as the Watcher taking it out on every thug he came in contact with, probably would need a quick trip to ER. What bothered me more was that I wasn't out there stopping him from doing so. I just hoped that he wouldn't, then again he's gotten better with his temper. But…what about him, was he alright? The questions continued to circle and swim in my mind.

"Are you going to tell me?" I questioned as he growled.

"What is there to talk about?"

"I don't know, anything and everything that is needed to be said," I explained as Leo's strikes started to get a little sloppy. "It is called venting and not forcing you…"

"Not forcing me, then why are you in here? Didn't I say I didn't want to talk?"

"I'm not forcing you and the reason I'm in here Leo is because I worry about you all. Also we could talk about anything, it's not like it will leave this room," I shrugged as we were at a stalemate. His glare was hard as I then smiled at him which put him in shock. "Isn't that what friends do?" seeing my taunting smile his temper only grew.

"Do you know what Raph's problem is?"

"I would love to hear it?" I commented as he tried to kick me back as I blocked with my other arm and pushing it away before jumping back waiting for his next move.

"He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He's so self centered and doesn't care who gets hurt, it's only about him getting a bit of action. How can you stand him?" He then started to get even more mad while striking me harder.

"He's my friend Leo and plus we're not that different and yet you can stand me". I laughed but he wasn't amused.

"How, other than you both loving to fight and hot tempered? Not really, I'm amazed he hasn't put you in the hospital yet". Leo went on as my anger started to get the better of me; no one was going to bad mouth my partner, even if he was his brother. Swinging at his blade I knocked his arm away before kicking him in the middle of the shell sending him against the wall.

"Don't even," I growled as our blades started to spark against one another, "He would never hurt me or let anyone even lay a finger on me. You don't know what we have been through and he would never forgive himself if I ever got hurt".

"Yeah and what about you getting shot huh? What about that?"

"You think he still doesn't feel bad about that? And I would do it again!"

"Why do you defend him?" sweeping out his legs I put my knee on his plastron while pinning his wrist that held his katana as I put my forearm against his neck to keep him down.

"I defend him because he is my partner, my best friend. he has done more for me than anyone I have ever known in my entire life. That wont change, no matter what happens and I'm not going to sit here and let you blame him for what happened to me. That was my choice, and if I know you as much as I think I do, you would of done the same," I got off of him and knelt next to him offering my hand. "That's how I stand him, he may get out of hand sometimes but he's going to be the hot head…and I don't think you want my honesty right now," I smiled as I helped Leo up.

"Try me".

"You're his older brother".

"Yeah?"

"Its natural for the both of you to fight, just stop trying to be father also, that's Splinter's job the last time I checked. Plus reverse psychology isn't a bad thing to try on him, it works almost every time," I gave a victorious smirk remembering every time I used it on him.

"Now I see how you two are friends… your good for him," he gave a small smile.

"Nah both of you, you have quite a temper too Leonardo Hamato," he laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah working on that," smiling up at him I nodded out and we both walked back to the others.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone here is the next chapter it might be abit slow but I hope you like it and thank you for your comments :)**

* * *

Ch.12

I didn't stay for dinner I was to anxious about Raph, Leo tried to escort me to the surface and even then I had to fake going home to get him off my tail. Man, this boy takes too many precautions. Coming down to the alley way I looked about to make sure I was in the clear before opening up the hidden space where Raph parked his bike and now his gear. Sure enough it was still there. Sitting on top of the bike and checking the bag for his suit I sighed.

"If you not out here then where are ya?" I muttered as I sighed and stared at my phone for a moment and growled, "What am I, his mom, he's a big boy… Seriously he's fine…" My head agreed with me though my heart and gut said other wise. Shaking it off I decided to head home trying not to think about Raph. After picking up some ice cream and few other products I came home with the though of ice cream making me happier. Coming to my door I could hear someone stumbling around and my cabinets opening and shutting. Leaning down quietly slipped a small dagger from my boot and slipped it under my long sleeve. Looking around to make sure no one was in the hall I before opening the door normally. Seeing nothing but black I could see slightly an outline coming near me. Feeling my adrenalin rise I threw my groceries at them before turning on the lights and protectively taking out my dagger. Seeing a blur I threw the dagger and reached for my kitchen knives.

"Holy shit, what the hell Cat are you trying to kill me?" Raph shouted with both sais out blocking my blade and bag of groceries. My eyes widened as my face paled.

"Oh my god, Raph are you alright, what are you doing in here in the dark?" I yelled back as he groaned plopping on my couch. Just as he was about to open his mouth my cell phone went off.

"Let me guess Leo?" looking down he was right, Leo was calling me. I shrugged and answered.

"Whats up Leo?"

"Is Raph there with you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Ok at least I know where he is I'm coming over".

"Could you tell me what happened because obviously I'm a bit clueless. I left the lair not even five minutes ago what could have possibly happened?"

"I'll explain when I get there".

"Ok hold it, you two need some space and there is not going to be world war three in my apartment. Let him calm down alright, it's not like he's harming anyone staying here". I laughed as I could feel it, the lecture.

"Yes it is it's a danger to our family Cat. What if someone looks out their window and sees a huge turtle sitting on your couch drinking soda or even worse what if The Foot knows he's there. Or what if…"

"Or what if I shut the curtains? **Good night Leo**".

"CAT…" I hung up on him before he could finish taking a huge sigh I look over at Raph who snorted.

"_**Oh**_ _**fearless**_ sounded like an ear full," he commented as I then felt my phone start to go off again before I put it on vibrate and tossed in my purse. Sitting down next to Raph I laid my hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"You know how we fought a monster the other night?"

"Yeah?"

"Well Casey and I went looking for it and ran in to another monster..." he went on to tell me about everything that happened. The stone soldiers, the new monster and how Winter's the owner of Winter Corp. which owned almost everything was involved in it. It was crazy. While he was telling me every detail of how much Leo over reacted was enough time to brew my homemade tea, change in to my pajamas and now sitting in my crimson chair that complemented couch waiting for him to finish his rant.

"So bad night?" I teased as he gave me a slight glare before I laughed as he leaned back on my couch sipping the tea.

"Cat I think there is one thing I have to confess," he closed his eyes and sighed letting his whole body relax.

"Yeah?" I asked amused as I sipped my tea.

"I think I have fallen in love with your couch".

"Well good cause that's going to your bed if you spending the night," I smirked as I stretched. Feeling Raph's eyes on me I opened one to see him smirking.

"What?"

"A boy sleeping on your couch, what would that boyfriend of yours think?"

"I don't know I would be asking why _he_ isn't here," I teased as I went to get Raph some blankets and two pillows. Digging them out of the closet I could feel Raph's smirk on me the whole time.

* * *

Raph ended up staying for the rest of the week, which was nice both of us going out on patrol and coming back and relaxing. Almost felt like old times again though I would get a voice mail from Leo everyday and text him would I could answer him.

Leo: How is everything?

Cat: Fine, you shouldn't worry so much. How's Don?

Leo: figuring out Winter's Master plan

Cat: Sounds fun, give everyone big hug for me

Leo: Sure

Cat: What's up you sound a bit off

Leo: I've been hunting this Night Watchmen and found he has a side kick

Cat: It's the Night Watcher, a side kick, like Batman and Robin, lol

Leo: I'm shutting them down when I get a hold of them

Cat: Good luck with that fearless, its getting late, night

Leo: Thanks, night

* * *

Taking my duffle bag with my suit and repair what I could, walking past the couch Cat stopped and looked up at me. I knew that look, it was a mixture of concern and the seriousness in her brawl only said one thing; bad news.

"What?" I asked stopping next to the couch as she sighed and showed me the text of Leo starting his hunt for us. Great can't get him off my tail in the lair and now even here. Growling I put the bag on the table and started to check my suit. Ever since Leo came back he's been getting closer and closer to Cat. Each time I thought about it I ended up breaking something. Trying to breath I looked behind me and saw Cat in her tight blue tank and black spandex tights tying back her hair. Watching from the table as she started her hour of yoga was almost worth sleeping on her couch for the last week. Leaning back in the chair I thought of the night before. In which my uneasiness returned.

* * *

Sitting on the couch we were watching Breaking Bad, pretty interesting and also I lost at rock paper scissors. Wrapping herself in a blanket as she sat next to me I felt at ease. She was telling me it was a rerun of some odd season but she never saw it before. Watching this Jessie guy pretty much almost getting shot, Walter ran both the drug dealers over with the car. The gun shots…flashes of Cat getting shot circled through my head. I had to flip the channel.

"Raph?" I looked up trying to breath as I squeezed my eyes shut till I felt Cat's small arms around me and her head on my chest. "Its ok Raph, I'm sorry," she noticed but how could she be so calm. She was shot!

"Cat… how could you forgive me?" I asked trying to find my words.

"Forgive you?"

"For letting you get shot, for making you defend me. You could have died, what if…"

"Raph," placing her hand on my cheek she gave me a teary smile making me freeze, she's crying? "I could never hate you".

"Why don't you?" I asked getting angrier with myself, "You should hate me for letting you get shot, not protecting you, not being strong enough…"

"Raph!" she growled and I felt my shoulders pinned to the couch. Opening my eyes she was almost straddling my waist as angry tear filled eyes glared down at me. "Stop that or I will smack you." Watching her tears fall I felt myself go in to shock. "Shut up, you're my best friend, the one person to understand me in years. Do you know how alone I was before I met you? Your stronger than you know Raph…" Letting her curls hide her face, "I could never hate you Raph….never, and me getting shot was an accident and its in the past got it?" she tried to get up to leave put I stopped her and made her look at me. Her bright eyes were now puffy and red, I don't know what it was but I snapped. Wrapping my arms around her I held her against me tightly, I couldn't let go. Then I felt her strong arms around me and cradling my head.

"Promise me you wont do anything like that again".

"If you don't make me do something like that again". She sat back and gave me that smart grin making me smirk. She was one of the toughest girls I knew but, why couldn't I just tell her? That she also made me feel less alone, one of my best friends…that I might possibly be falling for her?

* * *

Shaking my head I heard her phone go off and saw Leo's text. Raising an eye brawl I could see the message from the bright yellow cased phone.

Leo: So when can we have our next lesson?

Lesson? Looking up at her she was raising her foot almost above her head as I felt my jealousy swell up. Why would Leo and Cat be having lessons? What kind of lessons? The thought of Leo and Cat alone together go to me more than Leo nagging me.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, this chapter some OCish actions so if your offended boo hoo my story XP. I hope you all enjoy :D**

* * *

Ch.13

Out on the night patrol with Raph was no different than any other night. Though the night was slow after our first bust with some Purple Dragon thugs and now we were both sitting around bored on a roof top some where in northern Chinatown.

"Wow did we scare everyone off?" I asked stretching and leaning against the wall's edge.

"No kiddin, nothing but fat policeman complaining about their wives," he then looked at me and I knew he was smirking. "Which reminds me, I feel bad for that boyfriend of yours he's gotta be sick of you by now," he teased making me laugh.

"Oh please, who could ever have enough of _this_?" I asked and struck a playful sexy pose making Raph shake his head chuckling.

"_Right_, I think the person who has been living in your apartment for the last week and a half," Raph raised his hand slightly making me laugh while I nudged him. Starting a sparing match he had me in head lock as I flipped him as we both took our stances. It was good having things back to normal, though, for some reason I couldn't find my phone.

I knew Raph was about attempt hitting with an upper cut he paused. Stopping and putting his hands in a sign of time out he stepped back and put his hand to the side of his helmet and looked back up at me and nodded.

"Ladies first," smirking I took out my daggers and spun them before jumping down after Raph before holding on tight as we sped through the city. Beating up a few creeps trying to break in to a general store up town I popped my knuckles and sighed feeling at peace for the last few nights we have been walking on egg shells with Leo tracking our trail.

"Yo Cat?" turning back while snapping the lock on the chains to wrap up the thugs. "Wonder why Leo isn't on our tails?" he thought loud as he shook his helmet trying to figure out why as I gave a quirky smile under my helmet and hummed walking away with a victorious shake leaving a very confused knuckle head.

* * *

"Hey Leo," I leaned against the entry way he stopped his katas and looked at me confused.

"Hey?"

"Thought we could have our lesson in the dojo, don't worry everyone is asleep and Don is in his lab," I smiled as I walked in dropping my bag and started to stretch.

"Why though. Why can't we do it at your apartment," laughing as I did the splits and lowered my chest to the ground near my right leg I smiled.

"Cause there is a grumpy turtle watching wrestling and there is not going to be a battle royal in my living room". Leaning up I continued to stretch as he sighed.

"Guess your right, so what are we learning today?" smirking as I saw him start to stretch as well I knew exactly what I was going to teach him and not only would he fall for it but it would give Raph and I few days of peace while we were having our vigilantly runs.

"Ballet"

"_**Ballet, **_your joking…right?" he looked at me in horror as I gave him a kind smile.

"Nope, _ballet_ is not only one of the most complex dances other than the fox trot but it teaches a person balance and how to be graceful. People who have learned ballet and mastered it have the best balance though it's a challenge," I turned and gave a pretend sigh. "Now that I think about it, I don't think you might be up for it though. No worries, I have something else in mind".

"No its fine…. Balance huh?" smiling in victory I nodded and started my lesson, the one thing about ballet is that it is the most straining dances and the fact Leo would be using muscles he's not use to using. At the end of the lesson Leo was on his shell panting not being able to move. Twirling over to him I laid next to him and tried to not laugh.

"I think you look as horrible as the morning after the monster attack," I laughed as he glared.

"Ha ha, you're a monster of your own breed. I will never make fun of men in tights again," he groaned as I helped him stretch out before assisting him to bed. Gently laying him down on his bed he gave a groan and smiled. "I think you're definitely evil," I gave a slight chuckle and sat next to him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Putting me through that torture, why?"

"Poor Leo, see tough guys do ballet," I rubbed his shoulder as he closed his eyes and exhaled relaxing. "Though you picked it up pretty good," I smiled as he opened his eyes slightly. His dark brown eyes held so much emotion as he stared up at me almost making me forget to breathe.

"I was actually kinda hoping for a two step again," he looked away with a small tint of red on his cheeks.

"Oh?" I gave a teasing smile as he rolled his eyes playfully before looking back in to my eyes never losing that tender contagious emotion. Just being in his sight I felt so warm, my heart would flutter and I felt at peace. Something I had wanted to feel for years… with him staring at me like that it made it hard for me to resist.

"I enjoyed dancing with you…" he admitted as he looked up at me with a soft smile. Blushing I returned it and gave his hand a slight squeeze.

"Sure next time maybe some salsa," I winked at him playfully making him smile and close his eyes.

"You know when we first met I couldn't fully figure you out".

"So what about now?" he cracked a small smile and chuckled.

"You're the most scariest thing on this planet," laughing he then squeezed my hand back almost engulfing it in his own never letting his smile falter, "Also one of the wildest radiant spirited girls I have ever met," he winked making me laugh as well as making my entire face turn red.

"Are you trying to sweet talk me in to never do that again?" I asked referring to the ballet lesson.

"Yep," he nodded with a confident smile which was followed by groaning making me laugh as we chatted the night away till he pasted out. In his sleep he looked so relaxed stroking his cheek I smiled.

"Good night Leo," I smiled as I started for the door.

"Good night Catherine," not turning back I smiled and paused his door way before shutting it giving him a smiling glance as the door shut.

* * *

Driving in to the ally way where Raph's hidden garage was he pressed a button on his bike and a portion of the wall flew up like a normal garage door as tucked his baby in for the night and we both shimmed out of our uniforms. Happy to be out of my bullet proof vest and armor, I then placing my bag of gear next to his before leaning against the wall waiting for him to finish up.

"Cat, what did you do to Leo?" Raph asked as we parked the bike in the garage leaning over his bike and took off his helmet and smirked at me as I smirked back.

"What makes you think I did it?" I asked wondering what could possibly be going through this hot heads.

"Please tell me you didn't poison him," Raph groaned holding his face in his hands.

"What makes you think I did anything to him?"

"Don texted you earlier asking what you did to him," laughing hard I fell to my knees as he pulled out his phone out of his pocket and showed a series of pictures of Leo in his strained state trying to train and failing….miserably. I was laughing so hard I was in tears as Raph couldn't hold it any longer and busted out laughing as well.

"What did you do to the poor guy?"

"Did you just have _sympathy_ for _Leo_?"

"Shut up, that is a man in pain, now what did you do to him?" laughing harder I tried to breath.

"OK," making myself breath I tried to calm myself down as much as I could, "Come close," he obeyed and then I whispered in his ear, "Evil plans that are successful are kept top secret," I giggled as he gave a rugged sigh in defeat before glancing down at me.

"What eva you did your right about ta' evil part…never thought I would feel sorry for Leo". I laughed and remembered Leo's words form last night.

"I will just say, in his words, I am one of the evilest things on this planet," I grinned victoriously as Raph looked at me in horror.

"…How the hell does that boyfriend stand you?"

"How do _you_ stand me?" I asked smirking back.

"I don't know, but damn," looked down at me as he passed me, "how is there so much evil in someone as _small_ as you?" I laughed and skipped ahead.

"Don't know just something you're born with, like that hot headed attitude of yours". I laughed as he smirked which made me stop in my tracks.

"Hot headed? I'll show you hot head," I tried to run as fast as I could but then I felt him pick me up and sling me over his shoulder as he jumped up to my apartment. Laughing and giggling we entered my apartment, kicking the door shut behind him he walked in tot my small living room and started to spin us making me cling on his shell giving a playful squeal before he dropped on me on the couch. Smirking down at me he leaned up and let a small grin show through before he walked to the bathroom taking the first shower. Lying there for a moment I sighed and closed my eyes. It felt so good to have the old times back. Lying on my back I thought of the smile and look Leo gave me when I was sitting next to his bed. His eyes were soothing and gentle also the way he squeezed my hand was so sweet. Sighing I closed my eyes. '_If only Raph looked at me like that…'I_ thought as I then realized what I just thought. My eyes shot open as I jolted up from the couch. _'W-wait…__**WHAT**__?'_

* * *

**Oh ya for people who have no dont ballet before... it will seriously kick your shell, really hard. then again I'm a big baby some times well I hope you enjoyed please comment :) **_  
_

**hmmm wonder what turtle will win her heart? XD**


End file.
